moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Charon Tank
European Alliance |role = Instant unit destruction |hp = 650 |useguns = Neutron cannon |armortype = Heavy |landspeed = 4 |range = 8.5 |tier = 3 |cost = $1800 |time = 1:12 |produced = Allied War Factory |req = * Shield Command * Tech Center |ability = |notes = * Self-repair * Can crush infantry * Can enter Tank Bunkers * Cannot be depiloted * Unaffected by firepower buffs/debuffs}} The Charon Tank is a tank used by the European Alliance capable of instantly "erasing" enemies from existence with its neutron cannon. Description The Charon Tank is the pinnacle of European technology. Its neutron cannon, a larger, more powerful version of the one used by Chrono Legionnaires, has the ability to instantly erase any unit targeted by it from this time and space. This allows the tank to immediately remove threats before they can retaliate. The sheer amount of energy used for this unstoppable weapon means that the Charon has a long cooldown, making it vulnerable to enemies after it has fired. This weapon is not only technologically a fearsome weapon, but psychologically as well. Soldiers and tank pilots find the prospect of being flung into a completely different dimension a far more terrifying fate than mere death. The Charon's neutron cannon is still rather controversial, but due to the lack of evidence to the true fate of this weapon's victims, the tank remains in European arsenals. Overview The Charon Tank is one of the Euro Alliance's few ways of dealing with Tier 3 tanks. It can wipe out most tanks in less than a second, though its long reload time proves to be its downfall, coupled with its inability to attack buildings make the Charon a questionable unit when attacking an enemy base. Assessment Pros * Erases a single target very quickly. * Excellent in neutralizing dangerous units. * When erasing, it prevents target from moving and functioning. * Can crush infantry. * Decent range. * Heavily armored. * Can self-repair. Cons * Neutron cannon has a long cooldown. * Cannot erase epic units (M.A.D.M.A.N., Centurion Siege Crawler). * Cannot target structures and aircraft. * Susceptible to mind control, hijacking and confusion rays. * Slow-moving. * Vulnerable against multiple anti-armor threats. * Expensive ($1800). Quotes The Charon Tank is voiced by SquareWhale. When selected * The Chrono spearhead. * I can make your problems... disappear. * Charon.. what's the call? * Styx awaits the trespassers. * I can wait. * How about... a magic trick? When ordered to move * Forward, to oblivion. * Time to go. * On my way. * Closing the distance. * Am I needed there? When ordered to attack * Quick, and painless. * Into the void. * They won't be coming back. * I hope they paid their dues. * See you on the other side. * Goodbye. Gallery MO3_Charon_Tank_Wallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper by KaneNash 1111.jpg|Render Trivia * In Greek mythology, Charon is the ferryman of Hades who carries the souls of the dead across the rivers of Styx and Acheron that borders the world of the living and the world of the dead. * Prior to version 3.0, the Charon Tank was known as the Chrono Prison (no relation to the Chrono Prison introduced in version 3.3) and aesthetically based on the unused Chrono Prison concept from Yuri's Revenge. * Design of unit is based on a concept created by Kanenash. See also * Abrams Tank * Battle Tortoise Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Monster Tanks Category:Allied Nations Category:European Alliance